


stop the world i want to get off with you

by queensraven



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Celebratory Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Future Fic, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, god i wish we could see the victorious gang as adults, this was inspired by so many love songs, what I imagine Bade is doing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensraven/pseuds/queensraven
Summary: About ten years after Hollywood Arts, Beck and Jade are still going strong and have become one of the world’s most recognizable power couples. After a night of winning big at the Oscars, they decide to ditch the after-parties and celebrate privately in their new home.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	stop the world i want to get off with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little idea I wanted to run with after I started wondering what Beck and Jade would be up to now in their mid 20s. Title is taken from the song by the Arctic Monkeys. If you want to see a pic of Jade's dress, see the link in the end notes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Jade West is about 99.9% sure that they are going to add a second Academy Award onto their shelf tonight. The first one is hers, of course, when she won Best Director two years ago. The second one will be Beck’s when he wins Best Actor for _Loving’s Easy_ , which critics had called his most extraordinary performance yet.

She knows that the love of her life’s dream is about to come true, and she also knows that there are two actors onstage about to present the award, but strangely, all she is able to think of right now is that they will need to appear at the endless after-parties a first-time Oscar winner is expected to attend. They’ll be at these stuffy soirées until the early morning hours when her jaw hurts from smiling and her soul aches from all the ass-kissing. But Beck had done it for her when she won, so she inhales a deep breath and starts mentally preparing for the night ahead.

At least she doesn’t have to pretend to be happy for Beck. She is insanely proud of him, and hoping to convey this without words as everyone waits with bated breath for the winner to be announced, she squeezes his hand three times. This is their long-established code from when they were just two kids dreaming of the life they now had. Three squeezes for three words: _I love you._ Beck squeezes her hand back in kind.

“And the Oscar goes to…” The two presenters smile wide, Hollywood white teeth showing, and with practiced enthusiasm, declare the winner. “Beck Oliver!”

The room erupts into deafening applause. They both stand up, and before walking off towards the stage, Beck kisses her, a soft, prolonged one, the kind of kiss that happens when they feel like they are the only two people in the world. When he breaks away, she sees his smile is bright as the sun because he’s ecstatic about this, and she knows he didn’t actually expect to win.

He really should be making his way to the stage now, but Beck goes in for another kiss like he can’t resist it and their teeth almost clash. He looks at her for a second after they separate, not caring that he’s going to be late to his own Oscar speech. She notices a smudge of red lipstick on the corner of his mouth. She can’t help but laugh and wipes it away gently.

Jade loves him for it, the way he makes her feel like even forever isn’t too long of a time to drown in each other. She watches him walk up the stage and begin his speech as her heart hammers in her chest. Not just from the kisses, but because she was right about him winning and it makes her happier than anything and so, so proud of him.

Beck takes the time to thank the Academy, the film’s director, his co-stars, and right when she thinks he’s about to be finished, he finds Jade in the front row and locks eyes with her. Her heart hasn’t stopped trying to escape out of her chest.

“Words can’t express how much this film means to me, but I have to be honest and say that I was initially afraid to take on the responsibility that came with this role. The reason I am here right now accepting this award is because of my girlfriend, Jade West, who encouraged me and made me realize that I was up for the challenge,” Beck says sincerely.

“Jade, I’ve loved you since we were 16 years old, those days when we had nothing but our hopes and our dreams and our love. Thank you for supporting me, for challenging me, and for teaching me that loving _is_ easy. Every day I am assured that as long as we’re together, things will be right. You are the queen of my heart.”

Jade doesn’t know what else to do except stand there and listen. She wants to kiss him because she didn’t know he was going to say all those things when he had asked her to look over his speech for him. She wants to punch him because he’s making her want to cry on live television. She wants to strangle him because he’s going to get swept away backstage and then to the press room, and she’ll have to wait until she’ll able to say the things that are hiding in her heart, only for him. Only ever for him.

She claps for him, harder than anyone else, and wonders how it’s possible that she loves him this much. That _he_ loves her this much.

* * *

At the second after-party, hosted by a popular magazine, Jade nurses an Old Fashioned, maybe her third or fourth drink of the night. She should probably cut herself off and switch to water, but she’s still high off Beck’s giddy happiness. They’ve been mingling and dancing and kissing all night, but she wishes they could sneak off somewhere private and do what she’s been wanting to do since he said those incredible words at the ceremony.

Beck is having the time of his life, though, and she wants to see him enjoy his triumph a little longer. He has one hand wrapped around her waist, stroking his thumb slowly up and down. This small, absentminded gesture alone slowly stokes a fire inside of her.

Their brief peace is suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. It’s Tori Vega, who is now also an actress. Jade thanks whatever higher being is in charge that their paths don’t cross often despite living and working in the same town, and that she and Beck have never been offered a project together. As Jade watches Tori hug Beck and congratulate him, she throws up another thanks for the drink in her hand and prays for the serenity and patience to survive this conversation.

“Jade! Oh my gosh, I adore your dress,” Tori squeals. The dress in question is a black Elie Saab with a sleeveless bodice, thigh-high slits with sheer panels, and a gold accent belt. Jade flinches at the high-pitched noise but manages a tight smile and greets her former rival.

“Tori, darling, you haven’t changed at all,” she says in a sweet voice, laced with just enough sarcasm to get away with Tori still taking the statement as a compliment.

She notes that Tori makes no move to hug her the way she did Beck. The two of them had always been reluctant friends, but Jade didn’t get why Tori was on hugging terms with her boyfriend. As far as she knew, none of them had been in contact with each other since graduation. She tries hard not to let it bother her because this is supposed to be a good night. It _is_ a good night.

Tori spends a few more minutes making small talk with Beck while Jade remains aloof. When she finally leaves, Jade wraps her arms around Beck, sliding her hands under his tuxedo jacket and resting her face on his chest.

Despite her best efforts, the encounter with Tori leaves a bad taste in Jade’s mouth. She wishes it didn’t, but being around Tori again inevitably reminds Jade of that date Beck and Tori went on just a few months before they reunited. Whatever those two had told themselves at the time, it _had_ been a date. Jade knows Beck better than she knows herself sometimes, which is why she’s certain that if Tori had given Beck any indication that she was willing to take a risk on the off-chance there’d be something between them, Beck would have given that relationship a good try. It just so happened that Tori had been too chicken to even try.

Jade rolls her eyes at the turn her own thoughts have taken. She stays there, wrapped in Beck’s warmth, smelling his cologne. She wants to forget about the could-have-beens of their past. All she wants to do now is go home to their new penthouse apartment and show Beck just how proud she was of him. But there were still a ton of people coming and going, offering their congratulations and wanting a piece of the new Best Actor. Jade is starting to get tired of all the glamorous fakery of it all, but she didn’t want to drag Beck away from his adoring public.

So, she does the next best thing and comforts herself with a flute of champagne that she swipes from a passing waiter. She doesn’t want Beck to notice her newfound foul mood, but she has also never been good at concealing her emotions. Especially not from him.

Beck smiles at her like he understands and hugs her closer, sliding his hands down her sides and settling on the small of her back. One hand moves down a little lower, and Jade smirks, wondering if he wants to escape this wonderful party as much as she does. He brings his mouth to her ear and whispers, “Ms. West, how would you like to forget this party, forget these people and forget the world with me?”

“Depends where we’re supposed to do the forgetting,” Jade challenges, raising an eyebrow at him. The challenge is unnecessary, though, because Jade would go anywhere with him.

“Wherever you want, queen of my heart,” he replies. He really likes that name for her, and she likes it too. It makes her want to abandon all reason and kiss him as hard as he’ll allow. “I am at your mercy.”

Jade laughs. “Mr. Oliver, I’m afraid you’ve made an offer I can’t refuse.”

“That’s the idea, babe,” Beck winks.

* * *

They stumble out of the private elevator into the penthouse, buzz-drunk on drinks and each other. The penthouse is a spacious, modern space with floor-to-ceiling windows on one wall, the city of Los Angeles glittering beneath it. Buying it took some convincing on Beck’s part because he _is_ a guy who lived in a cramped RV for most of his teenage years, but Jade loves this place, and he’s learning to love nice things, too.

The first thing Jade does is drag Beck in front of the fireplace mantel, plopping his brand new shiny golden statue next to her older but still shiny golden statue. She takes a moment to admire how good it looks, then she wraps her arms around Beck’s neck and says something that has been on her mind all night.

“That speech… I think you might have outdone yourself,” Jade says, smiling. “Certainly outdid _my_ speech when all I said about you was the same old ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you.’”

Beck laughs, and it lights up his entire face. “Don’t worry, I forgive you, love. And you can always make it up to me the next time you win.”

Jade doesn’t know if she’ll ever win another Oscar, but she loves that he thinks she will. That’s what they do; they believe in each other more than they will believe in themselves. She wastes no more time and inserts herself into his arms, going in for a languorous kiss.

They go slow because there’s no need to rush. Because they’ve done this a million times before. But just because it’s slow doesn’t make the kiss any less desperate or passionate. Beck pulls her closer, and suddenly, they’re kissing the way it’s done in those old Hollywood movies: arms entangled, breaths labored, and hearts beating a mile a minute.

Jade pulls her dress up to her waist and wraps her legs around Beck’s hips. He quickly walks them over to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Once there, Beck sets Jade on her feet, letting her lean back against the window while he kneels in front of her. He bunches the dress up in his hands to expose her stomach, her long legs, and her black lace underwear. If he didn’t think it would take too long, he would’ve used his teeth to free her of those panties. But he didn’t want to wait anymore, so he uses both his hands to slip her underwear past her ankles, still clad in her black suede heels.

Jade stands there against the tall, glass window, breathing hard, and Beck places a soft kiss to her stomach. Her eyes are full of desire and anticipation, and she watches as Beck makes her hook one of her legs over his shoulder to give him full access. He keeps her hands on her hips to hold up her dress and to keep her still for what he’s about to do.

Beck wastes no more time as he leans in and presses a kiss to her clit. Not even giving Jade a moment to breathe, he opens his mouth and starts sucking hard on it, making her jerk her hips and gasp in response.

He presses her hips harder onto the window and tells her, “Hold still and let me take care of you, love.” To punctuate his point, he licks a long stripe up from her entrance to her clit. Then he returns to lapping at her clit relentlessly, and the grip he has on her hips prevents Jade from bucking her hips into his mouth the way she wants to. She settles for plunging her hands into his soft hair.

Beck continues working at her clit and fucking his tongue into her until he’s sure he’s driven Jade sufficiently crazy. She gasps out, “Fuck, _fuck_ , I can’t—”

He smirks at this, deciding it’s time to push two fingers inside of her wetness, but two isn’t enough, so he adds a third. Jade moans loud and arches her back and pulls on his hair so hard she’s sure it hurts like a motherfucker, but right now she doesn’t care because his mouth is still on her and he’s curling his fingers inside of her and he finds _that_ spot and she is about to scream—

A wave of crushing pleasure falls over her entire body as she feels her eyes roll back into her head. Beck stays with her as she convulses, not even stopping until her shudders subside.

“Jesus, fuck,” Jade gasps, trying to catch her breath. Beck hauls himself off his knees and stands, a satisfied smirk on his face. He turns Jade around so she’s facing away from him, her palms flat against the window. He whispers in her ear, “How do you want it?”

Jade groans because she knows all his tricks and of all of them, this might be the one she hates the most. “You know how I want it,” she says softly in response.

“I’d love to hear you say it, babe,” he says, pressing his hard cock into her ass. “Let me hear how much you want me. Let me hear you beg for it.”

The last thing in the world she wants right now is to beg for his cock, but the thing she wants most right now _is_ his cock, and so here she finds herself between a rock and a hard place. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and whispers low, “I want you, Beck. I want you inside me. _Please_ fuck me. Please, please, please.”

He plants a kiss on the nape of her neck, and starts undoing the buckle of his belt. He takes his cock in his hand and leans forward to press into her entrance. She hears him exhale a breathy little noise that she feels hot on her ear, and she moans.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Beck says hoarsely as he bottoms out in her. Jade has similar thoughts in her head but can offer no coherent commentary except for little moans and whimpers as she feels Beck moving inside her.

He establishes a slow rhythm, slower than Jade would like, so she gasps out, “Hard... harder. Please. _Please._ ”

God, Beck loves that word out of her lips. When they first met, she barely knew how to say it, but he’s glad their years together have managed to make her more comfortable with it. Love is about growing together, after all. He braces his palm next to her head on the flat surface of the window and shifts into a rougher, faster rhythm. He rolls his hips into her, pounding hard the way she wants.

Beck feels himself getting close, closer and closer to losing control, so he lets his free hand find her clit and he pinches, hard. He continues fucking roughly into her and Jade groans loudly. He can feel her getting close now, too.

He pulls out and she gasps at the loss of him but slams back in, hard and fast. It drives Jade crazy and she’s chanting incoherently, but Beck makes out words like “please” and “need to come.”

Not one to deny the woman he loves, Beck rubs at her wet clit relentlessly as he feels his own orgasm rapidly approaching. His hips stutter and then still, and as he comes, he buries his face into her neck and bites. Jade screams as her own climax catches up to her. She reaches back to wrap one of her arms around his neck, both of them spent and breathing hard.

After they catch their breath, they make their way to the bathroom together to clean up and prepare for bed, and as they stand side by side in front of the sink after brushing their teeth, Jade says with a little smile on her lips, “I don’t remember if I’ve mentioned it, but congratulations on your Oscar, baby. I’m very proud of you.”

Beck laughs and kisses her for all she’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Jade's Oscars dress: https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7a39a12d4987091e1491120112ef4d7/e5b83443591da67d-66/s1280x1920/9153df20587c37350dcc65cf3bf2869f2430de73.jpg


End file.
